


2:48 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I won't suffer from another bruise,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to a creature before he attacked it.





	2:48 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''I won't suffer from another bruise,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to a creature before he attacked it by a road in Smallville.

THE END


End file.
